Dock Patrol 101
Dock Patrol 101 is the second case that the player investigates in the Workers Area and the second case overall that they investigate in Palm Heights. Plot The victim, Thomas Lockhart, was found dead after being shot in the chest once and in his left leg twice. He was found dead in his office on the docks. After a long investigation, it was discovered that his killer was his former employee, Wesley King. Wesley was unhappy with being fired due to depending on the income that he needed to raise his daughter. The team - minus the player - assumed it was dirty business owner, Chandler Arcol as it was discovered earlier on in the investigation that he was involved in dirty dealings with the victim. Wesley was sentenced to life in prison by Judge Peters. During the additional investigation, Inspector Hannah and the player were asked by Mallory Delacroix to investigate a break-in in one of her father-in-law's warehouses. It was revealed that the troublemaker was another suspect, Grace Leahy, who wanted to show the people of Palm Heights how dirty the Delacroix' was. Summary Victim * Thomas Lockhart (found in his office with multiple gunshot wounds) Murder Weapon * Gun Killer * Wesley King Suspects mallory delacroix.png|Mallory Delacroix Chandler_arcol.png|Chandler Arcol Wesley_king.png|Wesley King Andrew_holmes.png|Andrew Holmes Grace_leahy.png|Grace Leahy Killer's Profile * The killer has grease stains on their hands. * The killer is A-. * The killer enjoys watching fishing programs. * The killer has blond hair. * The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Lockhart's Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Sticky ruler; Victim Identified: Thomas Lockart, Murder Weapon Registered: Gun) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (05:00:00; Attributes: Killer is A-) * Speak with Andrew Holmes. (1 star; Prerequisite: autopsy Lockhart's body) * Examine Sticky Ruler. (1 star; Clue: Unknown substance) * Analyse unknown substance (03:00:00; Killer has grease stains on their hands) * Investigate Backstreet. (Prerequisite: all previous steps; Clues: New Suspects, Grace Leahy, and Mallory Delacroix; weapon found and registered) * Speak with Grace Leahy. (1 star) * Speak with Mallory Delacroix. (1 star) * Begin Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Garbage Bin. (Clues: Discolored hair fragment; torn-up magazine, new suspect: Chandler Arcol) * Speak with Chandler Arcol. (1 star) * Analyse discolored hair fragment. (00:03:00; Attributes: Killer has blond hair) * Speak with Wesley King. (1 star; only available after speaking to Chandler Arcol) * Examine torn-up magazine. (Attributes: Killer watches fishing programs) * Investigate Disposal Area. (Clues: Red fragment and coffee cup) * Dust Coffee Cup for fingerprints. (Fingerprint identified as Mallory Delacroix) * Analyse Red Fragment. (Attributes: Killer is wearing a hat) * Take care of the killer now! (1 star) * Move on to next case. (1 star) * Begin additional investigation (1 star) Additional investigation * Check up on Mallory Delacroix. (1 star) * Speak to Andrew Holmes. (1 star) * Investigate Backstreet for Mallory's portfolio. (Clues: Smudged fingerprints) * Investigate Disposal Area. (Clues: Andrew's torn badge) * Repair Andrew's badge. (1 star) * Return Andrew's badge. (1 star; Rewards; 100XP and docks uniform) * Analyse smudged fingerprints. (00:05:00; Clues: Identified as Grace Leahy) * Warn Grace Leahy about trespassing on private property. (1 star) Trivia *This is the first case to introduce field officers. *From now on, all other cases in the rest of Palm Heights will have all three chapters and all nine scenes. *This is also the first case which will introduce the player to custom-made rewards, awarded by suspects and other characters. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Workers Area Category:Cases in Palm Heights